And me without an umbrella
by samthegreat
Summary: moved from clamp. one shot. watanukixdoumeki. when it rains, it pours.


And me without an umbrella

By: samthegreat

Disclaimer: characters aren't mine, story is.

Doumeki looked up at the dreary and rainy sky. He shook his head lightly, sending water flying out into different directions. To his side walked that stubborn person, hogging the small black umbrella. That person looked over towards the taller boy and scowled, "Don't even think of it."

"What?" the other asked innocently. "I'm not sharing my umbrella with you." "I didn't ask you to." The two lapsed into silence. "Though," Doumeki began again, "I was doing you a favor by coming with you to pick these things up for Yuuko. So, you kind of owe me." "Not a chance!" Watanuki spat, "I didn't ask you to come, you insisted. I could manage fine without you."

The archer looked down at the arm full of bags he was carrying. "Yuuko's things are getting wet." "So!" the shorter of the two huffed. "I don't suppose you could hold these bags and the ones you have while holding the umbrella in order to keep it all dry." "What exactly are you suggesting?"

They stopped walking. "You hold the bags so they'll stay dry. I'll hold the umbrella." The shorter boy frowned. "I don't want any one seeing us walking underneath an umbrella together as if we're romantically involved." Doumeki ignored the other's red face, he'd save that bit of teasing for later when they were both dry. "I'll just hold the umbrella, nothing else. Let's at least keep you and the bags dry." Watanuki reluctantly nodded and took the bags from his companion.

Holding the umbrella over the smaller boy, Doumeki continued to walk in the light drizzle. He felt a slight tingle in his throat that moved to his noise. He covered his noise and mouth just in time to block a sneeze. When he recovered and opened his eyes, he saw a light blue handkerchief being held in front of his face. "Take it," the other said annoyed. "Thanks."

Doumeki held the umbrella in one hand and the handkerchief in the other as he and Watanuki continued to Yuuko's shop. Periodically, he would sneeze. Finally, he earned an annoyed response from the other boy. "Fine, get underneath the damn umbrella." "Why?" "If you catch a cold because you were out helping me run errands for Yuuko-san, then I'll be indebted to you." "And what's so wrong with that?" the taller boy asked coyly. "Just get under it already!"

The two walked underneath the umbrella, sharing the weight of the bags between them. The blush never left Watanuki's and it only worsened when he would steal sideways glances at the other occupying the space under the umbrella. Doumeki pretended not to notice. The shorter boy mumbled to himself. "What was that?" "I was talking to myself, but if you must know, I was saying I'll have to get a larger umbrella in case you try to pull this stunt again."

"Are you getting wet still?" the archer asked. "A little on this side," he motioned to the side furthest from Doumeki. Without warning, the taller boy encircled the smaller around his waist and pulled Watanuki towards himself. "What the hell?" "You're getting wet because you're so concerned with staying on that side of the umbrella. Isn't this better?" Watanuki adamantly refused that it made his situation better, but didn't pull away from Doumeki's grasp.

They were nearing the shop and Watanuki was thankful for it. They passed two old ladies who snickered and reminisced about girlhood walks in the rain with their lovers. Watanuki turned towards the taller boy, "See, I told you people would think we were involved." "I don't see why…" Doumeki began as they approached the gate to Yuuko-san's shop.

Suddenly, Doumeki grabbed the shorter boy and pushed him against the fence that surrounded the shop. The bags lay forgotten on the ground. "What the hell?" Doumeki consumed Watanuki's lips with his own. He dipped his tongue into the squirming boy's mouth and massaged the warm contents. The muffled protests began to subside and he ran a hand through the bespectacled boy's damp hair. He wasn't being kissed back, but he wasn't receiving any fight from the other boy either.

He drew back from the other but left his face lingering dangerously close to Watanuki. "Walking in the rain with someone shouldn't raise suspicions of romance, but I'm sure that would." He kissed the boy again softly and moved to pick up the discarded bags.

Watanuki looked on slightly horrified, slightly dazed. He shifted his attention to the lonely umbrella laying on the ground and bent to retrieve it. As he closed the umbrella, he looked back at the other boy with a strangely clam face. "Oi, Doumeki. The bags got wet anyways." "Yeah," the taller boy shook the water out of his hair again.

They walked into the courtyard of the shop and headed towards the front door. "Oi, Doumeki-kun." The taller boy looked down at the shorter boy, surprised by the endearment. "Yeah?" "Tomorrow, it's supposed to rain. I have to run more errands too." Doumeki looked thoughtful for a moment then said seriously, "I wonder if I have a smaller umbrella at home."

review.


End file.
